My Love Never Dies
by AidenP1897
Summary: Shelby returns as a teacher at McKinley and wants a fresh start with Rachel. Will Rachel give her another chance? Puckleberry is back and have a secret! Had to change the rating. Its getting a little steamy!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel POV

Today was a great day. It was the start of my senior year, we're going to win nationals, I'm going to be accepted to NYU or Julliard to start my Broadway career and did I forget to mention that me and Noah or shall I say Puck are back together. I had the best summer, just spending it with my friends even though me and Finn felt that we weren't right for each other because of his lingering feelings for Quinn. We're still friends but I am completely in love and committed to Puck. I walk down the halls of McKinley and even though the glee club members are still considered losers, we're respected for making it all the way to nationals. I look for Puck but I think he is still showering from morning practice. Oh well. I walk to my locker and see that it has been decorated with pictures of Puck and I, and then the entire glee club and pink wallpaper. Only one person knows the combination to my locker, Puck. He's the sweetest boyfriend ever and I actually thought he would break up with me the second week for not putting out but I guessed wrong. This was going to be an eventful year.

Puck POV

I got up at five to get ready for practice. I made it to school by five thirty and saw that I had time to go to the art room to get some supplies. I walked to Rachel's locker, thank god she gave me the combination or I would have broken into the principal's office to find out. I decorated her locker with gold and pink wall of cut out stars. Did I forget to mention that she's my girlfriend and the best one at that. She's the most amazing and sweetest girl. She's the first girl that when they look at me they don't see a bad boy or tough guy or a screw up, but she sees me for who I really am. I have never been happier and I'm glad I get to share my senior year and hopefully more years to come with her. Not to ruin my reputation, I have her call me Puck, but when we're alone she calls me Noah or when she's really angry and we're around people. I haven't told her yet, but I applied to some universities in New York for music. After I'm finished I put in a few of the pictures I developed of us and one of the entire glee team. We are definitely going to nationals this year and I can't wait to share that experience with the awsomest (if that's even a word) girl in the entire universe.

Shelby POV

I arrived to school at seven thirty after I dropped Beth off. I headed to the principal's office to get my class schedule and as it turns out I'm teaching senior AP English. I hope it's a lot better than junior English at Carmel, but I won't get my hopes up. I explore the school some more and automatically find the auditorium, until I hear a familiar voice singing. It was Rachel!

**No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<strong>

**I learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>And who do you think you are?<br>Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul  
>So don't come back for me<br>Who do you think you are?**

**I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<strong>

**I've learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<strong>

_**[Chorus]**_****

**It took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<strong>

**Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<strong>

**Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<strong>

**Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are? ****  
><strong>

From what I can tell her voice has improved, she sounds more mature and developed and I am a proud mother. I head to my classroom and try to get settled in. I prepared my lesson plans two weeks ago. I check my watch and it says 7:45, so I wouldn't expect any student here until I hear heels in the distance.

Rachel POV

I start to head towards my AP English class hoping Noah would be there. I'm so glad he decided to take the test to get into the AP class, even though it seems he gets bad grades because of his attitude in his class, he's really smart. I notice the door is open so I believe Noah is in there. I walk up towards the door and I see the person I least expected in the teacher's seat. **Shelby.** She must have heard me coming because she looked up at me, but she didn't seem too surprised, but I on the other hand felt my jaw drop. Last time I saw Shelby was when she rejected me for the second time in my life.

Shelby POV

I saw Rachel at the door and I was shocked at first, but I was happy she was in my class. At least I know I have one hard working student so far.

"Hi Rachel," I say with a wide smile

Rachel POV

Did she speak, I was so shocked I didn't even hear.

"Hi Shelby," I said quietly. I was so in shock I didn't hear anyone approaching

Puck POV

Why is Rachel just standing at the door? Oh well, might as well scare her to get back to my bad boy habits. I walk up behind her and put my arms around her waist and I can feel her crawl out of her skin and jump a little.

"Hey babe, I'm so glad to see you. I've been wanting to do this since last night," I say as I quickly turn her around and plant a kiss on her. I tried to the deepen the kiss and noticed that she was the only student in the classroom, so I picked her up and carried her to a desk and I can feel her pull away.

"Wait, stop," Rachel demands

"Why what's wrong? Did someone do something to you? He bothered you again, didn't he? I'm gonna kill him!" I felt my blood boil as I backed away from her

"No it's not that, turn around," she says and I do to find the person who I last expected in my English class. "Oh…uh, hi Shelby"

"Hi Puck," she replies awkwardly and I turn back to Rachel who's still on the desk with a confused look

"Please don't ever scare me like that again," I say releasing a breath I didn't realize I kept

"How did I scare you?" she asks

"Well for one you have never stopped me from kissing you," I say and receive a raised eyebrow from her

"Well I'm sorry for being shocked," she snaps

"Whoa Rach, calm down, I was worried that _he_ got to you, I don't know what I would've done if he did and I was at practice," I whisper so Shelby won't know

Shelby POV

"Whoa Rach, calm down, I was worried that _he_ got to you, I don't know what I would've done if he did and I was at practice," Puck whispers to Rachel. Who is he talking about?

"I know, I'm sorry babe," Rachel said as she hugged him. "By the way I love what you did with my locker, you are by far the sweetest boyfriend I've ever had."

"I was your first and now I'm your last because I am not going to lose you ever again," he replies

"I love you so much, I'm so lucky" Rachel said

"No, I'm the luckiest man on earth and why don't we get out of here so I can show you how lucky I am," he replies with a laugh

"Alright, let me leave my stuff here and then we can go," Rachel says and she turns back to Puck. "Take off your jacket,"

"Why do you want to see me abs again," he says and she blushes

"No, so you don't ditch on the first day," she replies

"Who says I will come back?" he questions with a smirk

"Because you love the jacket too much to be a whole period without it,"

"That's not true," he pouts and Rachel gives him a glare that could kill, my baby has magic. "Okay maybe a little, but I can't live a period without you either," he says while he takes off his jacket to reveal his black shirt.

"Now that's better," Rachel smiles and he instantly stops pouting

"Alright let's hurry up because now I only have forty minutes to show you how much I love you," he said

"Oh please forty minutes is a lot of time and besides I have present for you," Rachel says before she reaches into her bag

"Really rach? I didn't even bring you anything, you making me feel so crappy right now," he pouts again

"Oh cheer up you can give me my present tonight, because guess what," Rachel says still leaning over

"What?" Puck asks trying not to stare at her ass as he soon realizes I'm in the room

"My dads have decided to go on vacation a little earlier and they have left the house in my care," Rachel says and I can see Puck giving her signals to stop talking. I wonder why? I think to myself sarcastically

Rachel POV

"My dads have decided to go on vacation a little earlier and they have left the house in my care," I say to Puck and I can see his eyes moving towards the front of the room. I can't believe I forgot Shelby was in the room the entire time! I'm so dead

"Well that's great but can I please have my present," Puck pleaded and I gave it right to him

"I hope you like them," I say

"Anything you buy…" Puck trails off and I think he hates the gift.

"You hate it," I say aloud

"N…no not at all, I love them," he says as he sits at the desk and puts the guitar picks on the table. I got them engraved of our couple name, **Puckleberry**.

"Yeah, well I got tired of your rough hands and you always complaining about them because you don't have any guitar picks," I say and he smirks

"Yeah, this is the best present by far," he says and he turns them over, "what's this? My love for you never dies," he reads the inscription on the back

"Yes because its true," I say and I can hear him starting to cry. Puck never cries. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replies bluntly

"There is something wrong, so tell me," I say forcefully, "Please, we have almost ever class together and I will ask you every class until we go home after glee,"

"It…it's just that before my dad walked out on us, he gave me guitar picks and said,_ Noah, you're more talented than you realize and I hope that you can forgive me, but I believe in you and that you're going to make something of yourself one day._" Noah cries and I hold his head to my stomach

"That was the only compliment that he ever gave me and it felt good until I realized that he wasn't ever coming back and he wouldn't be there to guide me and help me," he cries

"I know your father was horrible to you as a child…" I say but he cuts me off

"He wasn't that bad…" Puck says

"Yes he was, I remember coming by your house and he was yelling at you calling you names and telling you you're worthless," I said and felt tears come down my face

"Those parts were bad and he wasn't the best father, believe me he had his flaws, but I would give anything just for him to be around. I know what he would've said after I found out that I got Quinn pregnant and he would taunt me, but you know what it's like to want your dad or mom to be there no matter what mistakes you make. I don't care how old I am, or that I started working since I was 12 using a fake id, I just wanted him there!" Puck explains

"Shh, I know baby, and he may never come back around," I tried to console him

"Can you lock the door and make sure no one comes in," he asks and I walk towards the door to close and lock it. I walk towards Shelby.

"Ms. Corcoran, you wouldn't mind if I locked the door until class starts," I ask cringing on the inside that I called her by her teacher name

"No it's okay," she replies

"Thank you," I say as I return to Puck

"Talk to me," I say

"I just wanted him here. I wanted to talk to him about different things like sex instead of finding out for myself, or the first night I spent in juvie and how afraid I was , or the first time I got drunk or the first time I had sex," he said

"I know baby," I say

"I know you do and that is why I love you so much, because you understand me better than anyone else," he says and starts wiping the tears, "well look at it this way, at least I don't have to go home and be told that I'm a loser or that I'm a deadbeat teenage dad who isn't good for anything,"

"Yes and everytime you mess up you learn from your mistakes and you are not a deadbeat dad, you're an amazing and talented person who wasn't able to provide for his daughter and made a combined decision to give her a good home. I hope one day if she comes to look for you that you will and tell me all about her and that she looks just like you and has a Mohawk," we all laugh at that

"How come every time I mess up, you are so forgiving?" he asks

"Because if I didn't forgive people then I will be a bitter person who has no one to talk to including myself," I respond

"Hey Noah and Rachel, come here, I want to show you something," Shelby says and we both stare at each other before we get up to walk towards the desk. We were shocked to see her holding a stack of pictures in her hand. I noticed that they were pictures of Beth since she was born. She hands them to Noah and I can see that his heart is melting just looking at her.

"Oh my god, she's so beautiful," Noah says. "Oh no you didn't Ms. Corcoran!" he exclaims as he shows me the picture of baby Beth in the bath tub with a mohawk

"Oh my god I have such a beautiful sister," I let the words slip out

Shelby POV

"Oh my god I have such a beautiful sister," Rachel says and I smile at her, I'm glad she looks at Beth as a sister

"I have such an adorable daughter," Noah says and I can see tears he's trying to hold back. He tries to give me the pictures

"No it's okay, keep them, I have more copies," I say

"These are definitely going in our lockers, thank you so much Ms. Corcoran," Noah says

"No problem," I respond

"I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time in the hospital when you wanted to adopt her. I was so angry because I didn't want to give her up, but I don't have enough money and I didn't want to give her a life… I just don't want to be like my dad," he says. "Babe,"

"Yeah," Rachel responds as she is still rummaging through the pictures

"Can you put those in your bag," he asks

"Where's your bag?" Rachel asks

"In my locker and I don't really want people seeing me this way," Puck says, "and don't mention this to anyone, you hear?" he smiles

"Oh I have enough blackmail to ruin your reputation before the clock hits 8, but you do have to pay me," Rachel responds

"Oh yeah, I think I will repay you like this," he says and he cups her cheeks and kisses her and I should be grossed out since she's my daughter, but they are so cute

"Rachel can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask

Rachel POV

"Rachel can I talk to you for a minute?" Shelby asks and I nod to walk towards the door where she is but I am stopped by Puck's arm

"Hey don't shut her out, listen to her and see if you can repair your relationship. I would give anything to do the same, okay?" Puck tells me

"Okay," and I walk out into the hall with Shelby

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not only your English teacher, but I'm also your glee co-coach," she says hesitantly

"Okay," I say and smile

"I also want to tell you how sorry I am about what happened between us. I thought that you didn't need me. I mean you grew up your whole life without a mother and I thought I was helping you by removing myself from the equation. I guess I was wrong when I heard what Noah was saying inside the classroom about how he still needed and wanted his dad. Do you still feel the same way?" Shelby asks

Shelby POV

"Yes of course, I've always wanted you there. I wanted you there when I was being bullied by kids because I had two dads, or when I didn't get a solo, or when I couldn't do a move in dance class, or when I went to my first dance, when I got my period, when I went on my first date, or when I had my first kiss or when I lost my virginity," she rambled and I stood there stunned that my baby girl was no longer a virgin. She looked so innocent and fragile

"I'm sorry, can we start over?" I ask

"Yes, I would love that so much," Rachel stays and hugs me

"So how about dinner after rehearsals?" I ask

"Yes," she squeals and we walk back into the classroom to see that Noah has returned Puck

"Hey Noah, guess what?" I say excitedly

"What did you say?" he asks angrily

"I mean, hey Puck, guess what?" he smiles

"What?" he says

"I am going to dinner with my mom!" I yell

Shelby POV

"What did you say?" he asks angrily. Whoa where did all this anger come from?

"I mean, hey Puck, guess what?" he smiles

"What?" he says

"I am going to dinner with my mom!" Rachel yells and I can't help but smile

"That's great, what time should I come to the house?" he asks and I frown at the idea of him sleeping over my daughter's house

"I think 12 or 1, is that okay?" she asks

"Actually no," he says and my daughter's smile falters

"Why not?" she asks a bit angry

"Because I have to work, my mom is a little low on the rent so I picked up another job," he said and I couldn't help but feel sad for him

"Another, you already have two?" she says

"I know, but the pay isn't that great and its better to work than be evicted," he said

"Yeah I know, I just wish there was something I could do, you shouldn't have to work, go to school, go to glee, take care of Emily and still make time for me," Rachel says. Wait who's Emily?

"I know but we have one more year and I desperately need a scholarship to go to college," he says

"Where do you want to go?" rachels asks

"Well I wanted to surprise you, but I took a bus to New York to audition at some colleges," he said

"Really?" I can see her face lights up at the sound of New York

"Yeah, I applied to NYU, Julliard…" he said but was interrupted

"Julliard?" Rachel asks loudly

"Yes," he says

"Oh my god you are by far the best boyfriend, I can't believe you, you know that is like my dream school," Rachel says

"Yeah, that's kinda why I auditioned there, but I also have to look at instate because of the cost. I have to get two jobs when I start to pay for half of the tuition," he says

"Trust me you'll get a scholarship, you're the best wide receiver in the district, talented musician and I mean look at your grades, I may have a 4.0, but your gpa is just as good," Rachel said, man she was smart my gpa in high school was a 3.0

"Yeah like my 3.7 can compete with your 4.0," he says timidly

"A 3.7 gpa is really good and I believe in you, you have football, glee, 3 jobs, and you take care of Emily, that's pretty amazing," Rachel argued

"But it's not good enough for my dad," he says sadly

"Well your dad's opinion doesn't count since he's not in your life, okay, I believe in you and I believe in us that we will get through anything that comes our way, I just don't understand why you won't let me lend you some money, its not that much," Rachel says and pouts her lips

"Oh don't give me that face, that is a lot of money, besides I can't accept money from you, you know that," Puck replies

"Come one five grand is nothing, it's a simple write up out of my checking's account, besides my dads would never know its gone," Rachel said, how would she get 5 grand in a short amount of time?

"No I can't" Puck said standing his ground and I commend him for saying no to those adorable eyes

"I just don't want you to go back to what you used to do, that's what got you sent to juvie," Rachel says and my eyes widen

"Can we not talk about that, its off my public record and I just want to forget. I am never going back to my old ways ever because I have you to think about. Even though it was good money at fast times, it took away my pride, my dignity and my manhood, but then you came along, so don't worry," he tries to convince her

"What time is it?" Rachel asks

"8:20," I say

"Thanks mom," she says and I can feel my heart skip a beat that she called me mom

"Well that leaves me with ten minutes ," Puck says

"Ten minutes for what?" Rachel asks and Puck whispers something in her ear that makes her giggle and I can see his hand touch her ass. I am immediately angered by this but this has been one hell of morning to even say anything. I'm just glad that Rachel is giving me a chance.

"Let's go," Puck demands as he gets up

"No, I don't feel like walking," Rachel argues

"Alright you asked for it," Puck says when pulls Rachel to her feet and then he swings her over his shoulder

"Stop put me down," Rachel pleads but Puck doesn't relent

"See you in ten Ms. Corcoran, and please don't mention anything that happened to anyone," Puck says and exits the room with my daughter over his shoulder.

Rachel POV

I couldn't believe Puck picked me up and dragged me to the choir room.

"Alright, are you ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

The day seemed to go by quickly with Puck by my side. Next thing I knew we were in glee club.

"Alright guys quiet down," Mr. Shue said as we finished talking. "Guys we have a new coach, I would like to introduce, Shelby Corcoran."

"Hi Ms. Corcoran," everyone said in unison

"Hi guys, I already know most of your names so lets get started. First I want to see the duet, who's doing the duet?" she asked and everyone turned heads to Puck and I while I sat in his lap. For a moment I saw anger flash over my mother's face and decided to get off and sit next to him much to his dismay.

"That would be us," I say and reach for Pucks hand. We walk to the front of the room while he goes to grab his guitar. When he comes to stand next to me I notice that he is using one of the guitar picks that I just bought him and I can't help but smile.

"You ready babe?" he asks and I nod and he begins to play the notes.

(Rachel)

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
>Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<br>**(Both)  
><strong>It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now<br>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
>And I don't know how I can do without<br>I just need you now  
><strong> (Puck)**  
>Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time  
><strong>(Both)  
><strong>It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now<br>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
>And I don't know how I can do without<br>I just need you now  
><strong> (Both)**  
>woah woaaah.<br>Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all  
><strong> (Both)**  
>It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now<br>And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
>And I don't know how I can do without<br>I just need you now**

**I just need you now  
>Ooo, baby, I need you now<strong>

"That was really good you guys, now our assignment right now is to find a song to express your anger. It can be about anything, an ex, family issues, anything. Everyone will go tonight so I suggest you take this five minute break to figure out what song," Mr. Shue said

"What song are you going to do?" I ask Puck

"I don't know yet, what about you?" He asks me

"I was thinking more of Rolling in the deep, but I don't know," I say

"Break is over," Shelby yells and we all sit in our seats. Quinn was first and she sang Rolling in the deep, great, my idea is gone. Sam sang Love the Way You Lie and by the looks of it, he was staring at Quinn the whole time. Finn sang Cry Me A River which was directed towards me unfortunately and I had to calm Puck down silently because he really wanted to punch him. Kurt sang Numb and then Mercedes, Tina, and Artie followed. The last ones to go were Puck and I.

"Mr. Shue would you mind if Rachel and I did something a little different?" Puck asked

"What do you mean?" Mr. Shue wondered

"Well Rachel is going to sing my song and I am going to sing hers its more to get inside of each other's mind frame and understand each other better," Puck said

"Sure why not," Mr. Shue said and I got up on stage

"This song is I'm Ok by Christina Aguilera," I say

**Once upon a time there was a boy  
>In his early years he had to learn<br>How to grow up living in a war that he called home  
>Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm<br>Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
>Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place<br>Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
>Hoping it would be over soon<strong>

**Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
>And I still remember how you kept me so afraid<br>Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
>Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday<br>And I'm OK**

**I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
>When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built<br>Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
>The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"<br>Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done  
>To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on<strong>

**Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
>And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid<br>Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
>Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday<strong>

**It's not so easy to forget  
>All the lines you left along her neck<br>When I was thrown against cold stairs  
>And every day I'm afraid to come home<br>In fear of what I might see there**

**Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
>And I still remember how you kept me so afraid<br>Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
>Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday<br>And I'm OK  
>I'm OK<br>**

During the entire performance I kept my eyes between Puck and Shelby. By the end of the song I had tears in my eyes and then I felt Puck walk towards me and wrap me in a hug.

"Thank You so much," he whispered and wiped his tears. I walked over towards my mom as she stood and I just wrapped her into a hug and thanked God that I have such a wonderful mother that didn't have to experience that pain

"Thank You for everything you've done for me mom," I say as I cry into her should

"I love you too Rach," she says in my ear and we sit down as Puck is about to sing.

"This is from my beautiful girlfriend Rach," Puck says as he puts down his guitar and walks towards the piano. I didn't know he knew how to play the piano. "Its called My Immortal by Evanescence."

**I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<strong>

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<br>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>And I held your hand through all of these years<br>But you still have  
>All of me<strong>

**You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase  
><strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<br>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>And I held your hand through all of these years<br>But you still have  
>All of me<strong>

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<br>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>And I held your hand through all of these years<br>But you still have  
>All of me<br>******

When Puck finished I had so much love in me I just ran up to him and planted a huge kiss. In the song he was looking towards me and I could see how much he understood my perspective and no one has my entire life.

"That was amazing, thank you," I said and hugged him tightly

"It was no problem because I understood what you were feeling," he said and everyone in the room clapped. After his performance, glee ended and we walked out together.

"Alright see you tonight," Puck said while he kissed me and I could taste the love and warmth of his soft lips.

"Bye, see you after work, I love you," I said while my voice cracked

"I love you too, always and only you," he said and wiped a tear that had fallen. We were so captivated by our love because we were learning from each other's perspective of what we were most angry about. He walked away to go to work and I couldn't hold back the tears. Minutes later, my mom walked through the door and we went to my house to drop off my car. Afterwards I got inside of her car and we drove to Breadstix.

"So that was an intense practice," she said chuckling

"Yeah I know," I said a little lost in thought

"I love you," she said which bought me out of my reverie

"I love you too mom," I said when I felt my eyes well up

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked

"It's just that I've been complaining all my life how I didn't have a mother and that she didn't want me, when Puck had to watch all of those things that his dad was doing to his mom. I don't know what I'd do if I saw something like that happen to you." I cry

"Hey baby, it's okay nothing is going to happen to me, and do you honestly believe that us Corcoran women would take crap and be abused or lord knows what else from some guy," she said and I couldn't help but feel guilty and ashamed of my secret I have with Puck and the glee club. I guess she noticed how quiet I was at the comment. "Right, you wouldn't let anything like that happen to you?" she asked

"I'm so sorry, I just wasn't strong enough I couldn't stop it… I couldn't stop him," I cried and she stopped the car and parked on the side of the road

"What happened?" she asked firmly

"I don't want to talk about it," I say

"Please baby, don't shut me out, you're all I have," she said

"I…I wa… I was raped during this summer," I stutter and I could feel her tense

"We're going back to my house so you can tell me everything," she said and punched the gas and we were there in less than 10 minutes. She walked me inside the house sat me down on the couch. She bought me a glass of water.

"So start from the beginning," she demands

"I went to a college party with the glee club. We were drinking and I remember only having two drinks. Puck wouldn't let me have anymore because that was my first time and he said I was too small. After the second drink I felt dazed and out of control. I didn't think I would get that drunk from two drinks. Next thing I know I walk into an empty room with someone behind me. I thought it was Puck, but it didn't smell like him," I cried

"Shh, it's okay," she comforts me

"We started to kiss and then he started touching me. I told him to stop because Puck and I hadn't gotten to that point yet. He pushed me on the bed and I felt even more dizzy so I couldn't stand. He started to undress me but I started to cry and tell him to stop, but he wouldn't. I heard him unzipping his pants and next thing I knew he was on top of me…he was inside of me. I began to scream out for him to stop but he covered my mouth. I knew I couldn't fight, he was too strong. I looked at the clock, the time was 1:32. I tried to keep staring at the clock, but he was taking too long. The clock read 1:58 and he still wasn't done and I began to push against him and cry. He began to punch and slap me, so I decided to stop fighting and just trying to separate myself from my body. The pain was too much, it was unbearable. He finished when the clock read 2:27. He left the room and I tried to move but I was in far too much pain to do anything, so I just sat there. When I mustered up enough energy I ran as fast as I could towards my car. I drove home and I was glad my parents were gone. They went on a vacation for a month. I took a shower, but no matter how many showers I took I was still dirty. When I was still in the shower I heard someone come into the bathroom. I was too scared to talk. It was Puck. I was terrified of him at that point, I thought he wanted to do it again and I cried when I saw him. He pulled back the shower curtains.

"Rach, what happened?" he asked as he tried to reach down to grab me, but I flinched away

"Leave me alone," I said

"No what happened to your face?" he asked

"As if you don't know you were the one who did this," I said and he looked confused. "At the party."

"We were all looking for you at the party, but we couldn't find you and then when we saw that your car wasn't there I came here. What happened?" he said and I realized he wasn't the one. The guy had on a different shirt and it didn't smell like Puck

"I… I was raped at the party," I said and he went livid.

"Why did you take a shower, you're wiping away all the evidence. We have to go to the police or to the hospital," he said

"No I don't want to go, I feel so dirty, I just want to be clean," I said and after that he's been there for me. No one else knows about this. I was so broken inside I couldn't trust anyone but Puck, so we stuck by each other the entire summer. He was there whenever I needed him, whether it was at 1 in the morning or at 4 am. That's why he's always sleeping over my house.

**What do you think Shelby's reaction is to this revelation?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Monday came faster than we all expected and we all gathered in the music room. We started to talk amongst ourselves since my mom and Mr. Shue were a little bit late.

"So what happened with your mom last night?" Puck asked

"I told her," I said and his face hardened at the mention of the incident

"How did she react?" he asked

"Well she was upset and tense, but she comforted me the whole night. It was like she was my mom and I've known her all my life and she was telling me that everything was going to be okay and that it wasn't my fault," I said

"Well that's good, I'm glad that you have your mom back," he said genuinely and then my mom and Mr. Shue walked in

"Okay guys it was decided with Mr. Shue and I that there will be no glee practice for the entire week." She said and everyone gasped and clapped. "Instead you will choose a partner to pair up with to create choreography to one song and then a duet to another. Practice on your own time because whichever pair wins will get a free meal and desert at Breadstix," and with that everyone started talking and laughing.

"Okay so I guess that everyone has their partner, so just tell me the names and you can leave to go rehearse," Mr. Shue said

"Artie and Brittany, Finn and Quinn, Sam and Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt, Rachel and Puck, Mike and Tina, Santana and Matt," Mr. Shue checked before dismissing the class

"So do you want to practice today?" Puck asked

"Yeah, my house or in school?" I asked

"I prefer your house…" He said but was interrupted by Shelby

"I don't think so, how about my house?" she says

"No we don't want to intrude mom," I say sending her a glare

"Please, you won't be intruding besides I have a stage downstairs in my basement," she says

"I do too, my dads built it since my neighbors called the police," I said and they laughed

"Well then it's settled, my house besides I could help you guys out," she says

"Yeah but isn't that cheating?" I say

"No it's called constructive criticism from your mother, not your coach," she says

"Okay," I relent and look at Puck

We drive to her house in separate cars.

"Are you sure you want to practice at my mom's house?" I ask

"Yeah," he says

"Okay, get out," I demand as we pull into the drive way

"Alright guys I'm going to show you the basement where the stage/dance studio is and I'll make a snack," she said before leading us down to the basement

"Wait, did you bring your guitar?" I ask

"No, I left it in the car by accident," he says

"Well I'll go get it, I'll be really quick," I say and give him peck on the mouth and ran upstairs to my car. When I walked back into the house my mom was in the kitchen making a vegetarian snack for me and a sandwich for Puck since he's so hungry all the time.

"Thanks mom, for letting us use your space," I say and smile

"No problem sweetie, would Noah like a sandwich for a snack?" she asks

"Yeah I hope that fills him, he's always hungry, I guess it's a guy thing," I say and walk downstairs

"So what songs are we doing?" he asks

"Oh shit, I forgot to get our bags so we can change," I said

"Oh no worries, I bought that out of the car," he said

"And the dock for my iPod," I said

"It's one in the corner near the outlet," he says

"Okay good, let's get changed," I say and he starts to strip down to his boxers and for me, my bra and underwear. He goes to grab the bag as my mom unexpectedly walks in.

"What in the hell!" my mom yells

"Don't worry mom, we were changing into our workout clothes," I say as Noah walks over and hands me my clothes

"Don't worry! I come downstairs to find you guys half naked!" she freaks out

"Ms. Corcoran believe me nothing is going on, especially not in your house, we're just getting ready to practice," Puck says calmly

"Okay, let me calm down, I'm sorry, here are you guys' snacks," she says

"Thank you," I say but my voice is muffled as I try to get my shirt on but it won't come over my head.

"Hold on Rach," Puck says as he walks over still in his boxers and helps me pull the shirt over my head

"Ugh thank you, I hate it when that happens," I say a little agitated and Puck chuckles

"That always happens and I'm always there to witness your one streak of embarrassment, next time I'm going to tape it," he says and I pout

"Just shut up and put on your shorts," I say

"Oh so you don't want me to put on a shirt now," he laughs but his face changes when my mom glares at him. "Uh sorry Ms. Corcoran"

"It's okay so I decided I'm staying down here the whole time," my mom says

"Mom! No you can't stay down here," I say

"Why not I want to see your progress," she says and I knew I lost that fight

"Fine," I relent

"So what are the songs Rach," he says

"I want the duet to be Perfect by Hedley and I'll come up with a dance song," I say

"Okay let's hear it," he says as I walk over to the dock and plug in my iPod

**Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise.  
>I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes.<br>Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize  
>its worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie.<strong>

"No turn it off," Puck says

"Why what's wrong with it?" I ask defensively

"How about Hello by Lionel Richie?" my mom asks and I see Puck's face harden

"No!" I say to my mom

"Why not? It's a perfect song for a duet," she says cluelessly

"Well I'm going to go for a drive I'll be back in an hour do you need anything?" Puck asks

"No thanks babe," I say

"Where are the keys?" he asks

"They're right by the bag," I say and within two minutes he was gone

"You let him drive your car?" my mom asks hesitantly

"Yeah," I say quietly

"So why don't you want to do the Hello song?" she asks

"Because that's Jesse and I song," I say and look towards the floor

"Oh," she says

"Yeah Mr. Shue gave us the assignment of choosing a song with Hello, I went to the library and I was looking through the music sheets until I came across Hello by Lionel Richie. I looked up and saw Jesse. He basically dragged me to the piano to sing the song," I say still remembering that moment

"Can you play it for me?" my mom asks

"Yeah sure," I say and walk to the piano and begin playing on the keys and in walk Jesse singing

Jesse

**I've been alone with you inside my mind **

**And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times**

**I sometimes see you pass outside my door **

**Hello, is it me you're looking for?**

Rachel and Jesse

**I can see it in your eyes**

**I can see it in your smile**

**You're all I've ever wanted**

**And my arms are open wide**

**Cause you know just what to say**

**And you know just what to do**

**And I want to tell you so much **

I love you

**Oooh yeaah**

Jesse

**I long to see the sunlight in your hair **

Rachel

**And tell you time and time again how much I care**

Rachel and Jesse

**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**

**Hello, I've just got to let you know**

'**Cause I wonder where you are **

**And I wonder what you do**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely?**

**Or is someone loving you?**

**Tell me how to win your heart **

**For I haven't got a clue**

**But let me start by saying, I love you**

Rachel and Jesse

**Is it me you're looking for? **

'**Cause I wonder where you are**

**And I wonder what you do **

**(Wonder what you do)**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely?**

**Or is someone loving you?**

**Tell me how to win your heart**

**For I haven't got a clue**

**But let me start by sayin' **

**I love you**

"That was really good you guys," my mom says

"It's really good to see you Rach," Jesse says sending me a smile

"Yeah you too, what are you doing here?" I ask a little agitated

"I came to see you, I learned that you were in contact with your mom again and then I saw your car in the lot an hour ago," he says

"Why did you want to see me?" I ask

"Because I miss you and I want you back," he says

"And you just want me to forgive and forget everything that happened between us?" I asked offended by his bluntness

"Yes, I know it will take time, but you have to know that I've grown up and you have too," he says

"Yeah well I'm with someone else," I say

"Who? Finn?" he asks

"No, Puck," I say

"Last I remember you were in Finn's arms," he says a little harsh. "What is it with you running between the same guys, haven't you learned your lesson from the whole Run Joey Run debacle?"

"Yes and I am in love with Puck unlike you he has never hurt me," I say

"Rach how many times do I have to apologize for that whole stunt," he says with his pleading eyes

"I will never forgive you for that," I spat at him. "Why won't you get the message?"

"Because I will never give up on you," he says and moves towards me and kisses me and I immediately push him off.

"What the hell was that?" I say

"What you wanted, I felt all the love in that kiss, I know you want me," he says trying to manipulate my feelings

"If that's what you think, let me sing it in a song for my feelings toward you," I say

"Mom, can I borrow a guitar?" I ask

"Sure sweetie," she responds

"I choose the red and black electric guitar and plugged it to the amp.

**Love Love Love Love Love Love  
>Whoo!<strong>

**You were everything I wanted.  
>You were everything a boy could be.<br>Then you left me brokenhearted  
>Now you don't mean a thing to me<br>All I wanted was your  
>Love love love love love love<strong>

**Hate is a strong word  
>But I really really really don't like you<br>Now that it's over  
>I don't even know what I liked about you<br>Brought you around  
>And you just brought me down.<br>Hate is a strong word.  
>But I really really really don't like you.<strong>

**I really don't like you.**

**Thought that everything was perfect  
>Isn't that how it's supposed to be?<br>Thought you thought that I was worth it  
>Now I think a little differently<br>All I wanted was your  
>Love love love love love love<strong>

**Hate is a strong word  
>But I really really really don't like you<br>Now that it's over  
>I don't even know what I liked about you<br>Brought you around  
>And you just brought me down<br>Hate is a strong word  
>But I really really really don't like you<strong>

**Now that it's over you can't hurt me  
>Now that it's over you can't bring me down<strong>

**Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh oh oh<strong>

**All I wanted was your  
>Love love love love love love<strong>

**Hey!**

**Hate is a strong word  
>But I really really really don't like you<br>(I really don't like you)  
>Now that it's over<br>I don't even know what I liked about you  
>(Liked about you)<br>Brought you around  
>And you just brought me down<br>(Hey!)  
>Hate is a strong word<br>But I really really really don't like you**

**Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh  
>I really don't like you<br>Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh  
>I really don't like you<br>Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh  
>I really don't like you<br>Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh **

"That's bull crap and you know it!" Jesse yelled

"What I'm telling you the truth," I say

"Well then if you really feel that way then why don't you sing this with me?" he asks as he walks towards the piano

Rachel

**There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark<br>**

Jesse

**Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare<br>See how I leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<br>There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And its bring me out the dark  
>The scars of your love remind me of us<br>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
>The scars of your love they leave me breathless<br>**

Rachel and Jesse

**I can't help feeling  
>We could have had it all<br>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>And you played it  
>To the beat<strong>

Rachel

**Baby I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Making a home down there  
>It reminds you of the home we shared<strong>

Jesse

**The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>**

Rachel

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>And you played it  
>To the beat<strong>

Jesse

**Throw your soul through every open door  
><strong> 

Rachel

**Count your blessings to find what you look for  
><strong> 

Jesse

**Turned my sorrow into treasured gold  
><strong> 

**Rachel**

**You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow**

Rachel and Jesse

**We could have had it all  
>We could have had it all<br>It all, it all it all,  
>We could have had it all<br>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>And you played it  
>To the beat<strong>

Shelby POV

I couldn't believe Jesse was here and trying to win my daughter over by singing. There was too much going on I could barely concentrate until I heard them together. They had major chemistry on the stage and their voices were perfect together. Is my daughter trying to deny her attraction towards Jesse?

"That was great guys," I say as Puck walks into the basement

Puck POV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Jesse and apparently they were the ones singing. Damn his good voice. They have are in sync and have great harmony. I was pissed though.

"What is he doing here?" I ask Rachel angrily

"He just showed up, but he's leaving because we have to rehearse," Rachel says

"Okay," I say and sit off to the side until Jesse leaves

"So can we please choose a different song?" I ask

"What's wrong with the original one?"

"I want a song that expresses our love for each other. I want a song that on the first line will let everyone know that its always and only you," Puck said but I gave him a confused look. "This is the song that I sang on our 3 month anniversary because I know that after this year you're going to New York and there's nothing I can do to change that, but why would I want to, its your dream and as long as your happy so am I."

"Puck that is so sweet," Shelby says but I'm still in shock that he remembered the song

"So can we please choose a different song?" I ask

"Yeah and I know just the one," Rachel says and walk over to her ipod.

**A drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

**I don't wanna waste the weekend  
>If you don't love me pretend<br>A few more hours then it's time to go**

**As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
>It's too late to cry<br>Too broken to move on**

**And still I can't let you be  
>Most nights I hardly sleep<br>Don't take what you don't need from me**

**It's just a drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

**Misplaced trust and old friends  
>Never counting regrets<br>By the grace of God I do not rest at all**

**New England as the leaves change  
>The last excuse that I'll claim<br>I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl**

**And still I can't let you be  
>Most nights I hardly sleep<br>Don't take what you don't need from me**

**It's just a drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
>No<br>No  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away<strong>

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
>No<br>No  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away<br>Oh  
>Oh<strong>

**A drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven  
>You are my heaven<strong>

"What song is this?" I ask

"A drop in the ocean by Ron Pope," Rachel responds

"Well I think its perfect," Shelby comments

"Me too," I say and wrap her in a kiss

"Okay less rated R and more practicing," my mom says

"I need a computer mom," Rachel say

"You know where my office is," she says and she comes back five minutes later with the music sheets

I went home later that night with a smile on my face because we finally nailed the duet and I had delicious food made by Shelby. I walked into the house and I saw the last person I'd ever expect to see. My dad.

Rachel POV

"Thanks mom for being so cool today, I know it wasn't easy from walking in on me and Puck half naked to Jesse showing up," I say

"Oh it was all my pleasure to experience a day in the life of my wonderful daughter and might I say you have a pretty hectic life," she laughed

"Yeah I know," I respond as my only answer

"So does Jesse just appear out of nowhere like that?" she asked

"Yeah, he did that before nationals and interrupted my song that I wanted to sing for Junior prom," I said

"What song was that?" she asked

"It was actually Rolling in the deep, but I ended up singing Jar of Hearts and Finn and I just kept looking at each other the entire night. He actually went to prom with Quinn after we broke up," I say shuddering at the reason we broke up

"Why'd you guys break up for the millionth time?" my mom exhales heavily

"Because I found out he lied about sleeping with Santana, but I lied to about sleeping with Jesse, but I told him the truth before we…" I was interrupted by my mom

"Wait you slept with Jesse?" she asks nervously

"Mom just listen to the story," I say

"Okay,"

"Anyways I had told him I slept with Jesse, but I actually couldn't go through with it while he told me he didn't sleep with Santana. I told him that I lied to him about Jesse before we started dating, but I found out that he actually slept with Santana and he lied to me. We we're fighting a lot and I ended up making out with Puck, but we stopped because he felt guilty about going behind Finn's back like he did last time with Quinn." I say

"Wow, you really do have a complicated love life," my mom comments and I playfully push her


	4. Chapter 4

My face instantly paled as I received the call from Noah.

"I need your help," he said

"With what? What's wrong?" I ask worriedly trying to put my clothes back on as I gesture to my mom to the same

"My dad is back," he said through the phone

"I'm on my way babe," I said

"Thanks," he replies

"What's wrong sweetie?" my mom asks confused

Noah's dad is back and I'm going to pick him up before anything happens," I say and we head out to my car. I make it to Noah's house within 10 minutes and I can hear screaming.

"Well you're a worthless piece of trash. Get the hell outta my house!" Noah's dad yells and I can see Noah who is much smaller than his dad trying to fight against him, but clearly losing.

"No I'm not leaving without my sister," he says

"Yes you are, you're not welcome back here!" he yells

"This is my house, I pay the bills around here, not you!" Noah yelled and that earned him a punch in his stomach and face

**Shelby POV**

After seeing the altercation with his dad, I felt I had not choice but to intervene

"Hey what are you doing?" I yell

"This is none of your business. Did you call them?" he asks Noah venomously

"No dad I swear," Noah pleads

"Well I don't believe you," he says before he takes of his belt in front of all of us and began to repeatedly beat Noah and I felt my heart drop

"Daddy stop!" I can hear Emily yell

"Get away!" his father yells at the smaller girl

"No I want you to leave Noah alone. We we're better off without you!" she yells and he back smacks her and with that we saw Noah get up and launch himself at his father causing both of them to topple over. Noah began to punch his father in the face and soon enough his face was bloodied and bruised

"Noah stop!" I hear Rachel yell but Noah refuses to listen. She walks toward him and catches his fist and he tried to lunge at Rachel but stopped in mid air realizing he was about to hurt my baby.

**Noah POV**

Why had I just tried to attach my girlfriend? I was trying to punch my father for what he did to my mom and sister and then there's Rachel trying to protect him. It infuriated me to the bone.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," I plead

"It's okay," she says and tries to console me

"No it's not! I don't want to become my father. Look at him," I say and we all look down towards his lifeless body.

"Oh my God Noah, is he breathing?" Rachel asks as she leans forward to check for a pulse

"Does he have one?" I ask nervously

"Yeah, but he can still press charges and you're on probation," she says and I move my hand through my Mohawk trying to find something to make this situation better. I want to cry when I see my baby sister curled in a ball on the ground.

"Em…Emily are you okay?" I ask cautiously

"My face hurts," she says and she turns to look at me and I can see a bruise of my dad's ring forming on her face and I can feel my blood begin to boil all over again. I wanted to attack him all over again. "Noah I'm scared." She cried and I picked her up and moved her over to Shelby

"Can you watch her, I have to go check on my mom?" I ask

"No problem," she responds and I rush into the house/

"Mom where are you?" No reply. "Mom!" I yell and when it goes silent again I am able to hear a moan coming from the bedroom. I open the door and I can see my mom bloodied and bruised and in and out of consciousness. "MOM! Someone help me!"

**Rachel POV**

"MOM! Someone help me!" I heard Noah yell from the inside of the house and I rushed but stopped at the door when I saw Noah coming outside with his mom in his arms. She looked badly beaten and unconscious.

"Noah is she alright?" I ask afraid of his answer

"She has a heartbeat, but she needs to go to the hospital," he says his voice cracking a little

"Mom we need to take them to the hospital, I'll call it in so they know we're coming," I said

"What about him?" she asked

"That bastard can call his own ambulance, but my mom we have to hurry," he began to cry as he put her in the backseat and put Emily on his right side. My mom and I climbed in and I drove us to the hospital. Once we arrived they immediately took his mom and treated her while we waited in the waiting room. Noah looked like he was in a trance the whole time until a doctor walked towards us.

"How is she?" Noah asked as he jumped to his feet

"Who are you to the patient?" the doctor asked

"I'm her son, now tell me what's wrong?" he replied

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, you're under the legal age, I need you father or…" the doctor was cut off by Noah

"Don't dare say you need my father, he's the one who did this so can you please tell me what's up with my mom," he declared

"Your mom is in critical condition. We thought she only had a broken arm and rib, but we discovered that she had a major concussion. We rushed her to emergency surgery where we had to drill holes into her skull to release the pressure and we found a little bleeding. We're monitoring her for the next 48 hours since it says in her medical records that this isn't the first time. Also, we found some injuries that didn't heal properly so we had to re-break the bones in her hand for them to start healing properly and that's it," the doctor said

"It's all my fault…" Noah started but was interrupted by an EMT

"Incoming we have a male mid 30s with major contusions due to blunt force trauma to the face. He also had a mild heart attack. His name is Nickolas Puckerman. I don't think he's going to make it," he finishes and we're all dumbstruck and Noah falls to his knees and wraps his arms around Emily and cries.

"I did this to our family… I'm so sorry Emily, it's all my fault that I let you and mom down. I was suppose to protect both of you from him," he said and Emily turned to face him with a smile on her face

"Don't cry Noah, you did it, you got rid of him, he's gone, and you protected mom and I the best you could," she said and pulled Noah closer while my heart sank again for the millionth time tonight.

**Shelby POV**

My head was spinning from the recent events. Puck was beaten by his dad. Puck's mom was beaten by Puck's dad and rushed to the hospital and in critical condition right now. Puck's dad has a greater chance of dying from Puck's beating and Emily is happy about it. I needed time to collect my thoughts and my heart constricted at the sight of Noah on his knees crying in Emily's arms.

"I have to turn myself in," Noah said but was interrupted by two police officers

"Son, can you tell me what happened to your mom," the police officer asked

"My dad came home and he beat my mom, me and my sister. I fought back and now my mom is in critical condition and my dad just arrived to the hospital by ambulance," he said as he stood from the ground and put his hands around Emily's shoulders

"Will you be pressing charges against your father?" they asked the two men

"Yes," Noah said

"What's his name?" they ask

"Nickolas Puckerman," he says as they begin to write then drop their pens

"Wait you're Noah?" one asks

"Yeah," Noah replies

"When did you dad get back?" he asks

"Tonight," Noah replies

"You don't remember me do you?" the police officer asks

"No, why should I?" Noah asks

"When you were about 5, I was a rookie cop and I was called to your house on domestic disturbance, a little boy called and said his dad was fighting with his mom," the police officer responds

"I don't remember," Noah said

" Its okay, I'm sorry we were never able to prove anything since your mom didn't want to testify," he said

"Well I hope he doesn't come back if he even survives," Noah says with a sigh

"What do you mean if he survives?" the police officer asks

"I beat him up and then the EMT said he probably won't make it when we were in the emergency room," Noah says. "What's going to happen to me?"

"You probably will be arrested, but the charges will be dismissed as they will see it was in self defense. Speaking, you should probably get checked out," he said

"No, I'm fine," Noah says and tries to sit back down but finds himself gasping in pain and falling to the ground and shaking violently…


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel POV**

"No I'm fine," Noah says and tries to sit back down but finds himself gasping in pain and falling to the ground and shaking violently. What is wrong with Noah? Why is he on the ground? My thoughts are pushed aside when nurses and doctors rush to his side and put him on a gurney and rush him to a room. "NOAH!" I scream so loud it hurts my ears and I feel someone holding me back. I begin to relax moments later into sobs and I can smell my mother's perfume.

"Shhhh," my mom whispers in my ear. My vision is still blurry but I am able to make out forms and I see Emily crying on the floor. I always promised Noah that if anything were to happen to him I would take care of Emily. I get out of my mother's embrace and immediately pick up Emily. For her age she's small and barely weighs anything. I sit her on my lap and adjust myself into a comfortable position in the chair.

"Calm down Emily, Noah and your mom are going to be fine. The professionals are going to take care of them," I say in the best voice I could muster. Whenever Noah and I would watch her and she couldn't calm down or fall asleep I would sing to her. I begin to sing softly in her ear and her sobs become little cries until her dead weight is pressing into my side.

"You're really good with her," I hear my mom say.

"Yeah I sometimes watch her with Noah or when Noah and his mom are at work," I confess.

"It's kind of surprising with you being an only child," she says and I chuckle a little.

"It was a surprise to myself…" I stop when I see a doctor coming towards us.

"Family of Noah Puckerman?" she says and I nod. I put Emily into a seat of her own and begin to stand.

"What is your relation to Mr. Puckerman?" she asks

"I'm his fiancée," I say and show her the promise ring Noah gave me months ago and she seems to buy it.

"Okay well Noah's body has been under a tremendous amount of stress so it shut down. His hand has experienced trauma and it appears to be broken, his ribs have been bruised, and he has suffered a seizure. Has he experienced those before?" she asks.

"No, what can cause them?" I ask and scrunch my face into a frown.

"There are many causes such as birth defects, brain tumors, poisoning, strokes, drug abuse, epilepsy, withdrawal from alcohol or drugs, electric shock," she lists and only one sticks out.

"Will he be alright?" I ask

"Yes, if he takes it easy, I don't want him to return to school or work for at least 2 weeks, and I want him off his feet for at least 2 days. We're keeping him here for 48 hours, but since you're his fiancée you're allowed to stay overnight," she says.

"Thank you, can we all see him," I ask.

"Yes, but they can only stay for an hour and then they have to leave, he should be awake in a couple of minutes when the sedative wears off." I walk back over to Emily and my mom.

"Come on Emily, we're taking you to see Noah," I say.

"He's alright?" she asks innocently.

"Yes, he's fine just a little sore and stressed," I reply vaguely.

**Shelby POV**

I can see a glint of sadness in my daughter's eye and it should be there because of the day that we've been through, but I didn't see it before she went to talk to the doctor. Something she didn't mention to Emily about Noah's condition perhaps. We arrive outside Noah's door and I can see him sleeping until Rachel grazes her hand over his arm.

"Hey baby," Noah rasps out.

"Hey take it easy, the doctors said you have a broken hand, bruised ribs and you suffered a seizure," Rachel tries to whisper the last part.

"Okay," he says and looks toward Emily who is hiding behind Rachel. "Emily, stop hiding and come hug your big brother."

"I don't want to hurt you," she says in a soft tone.

"You won't hurt me, I promise," he says and that alone makes Emily wrap her small arms around Noah as best she could and I could see him wince probably because of his ribs.

"Hey guys, visiting hours are over, I'm sorry," the doctor says and I look to Rachel.

"Mom, I'm staying here can you take Emily home with you?" she asks.

"Yes," I say without hesitation.

**Rachel POV**

I close the door behind Emily and my mom and turn towards Noah who is now sitting up looking a little less pale.

"What do you have to say that you couldn't say in front of them?" he ask.

"Why would you assume I have something to say?" I ask.

"Because I know you now spit it out," he says with a huff.

"Do you know what causes seizures?" I ask

"No, what?" he frowns trying to think.

"Drug abuse and withdrawal from drugs or alcohol," I say with a tight face.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Noah how long have you been off drugs?" I ask

"A couple of years," he says and his voice cracks and I can tell he's lying.

"Stop! Just don't lie to me," I yell slightly.

"Okay, I never stopped," he confesses.

"Why? How could you lie to me? What kind of drugs are you taking?" I asked getting more infuriated by the passing second.

"It's not marijuana anymore, its prescription pills to help me stay awake for my jobs or to fall asleep," he says vaguely.

"What kinds?" I ask persistently.

"Oxy, Lunesta, Adderall," he says and I am so mad at the fact that he lied to me for years.

"Why?" I ask and my voice is getting shaky.

"Because I needed an edge in school, work and football, and when I can't sleep I take Lunesta, when I need to study or stay awake I take Adderall." At that point I open the door and race out of the hospital and into the parking lot only to realize I don't have my car. I call a cab to drop me off at my place. When I walk in my house I am immediately over taken with sadness and overwhelmed with the events of today. I rush to my room and cry for what seems like hours. I cry until sleep takes over. The next morning I wake to my alarm at 5 am and shut it off, but I can't seem to go back to sleep. I get up only to become dizzy I guess from all the crying. I go to the medicine cabinet and take two Aleve and wash it down with water. To release all the built up anger I go for a run for about 45 minutes and return back home. By that time it is 6 and I take a shower to get ready for my day. During the shower, all the events of yesterday play in my mind, Noah's mom, dad and Noah himself. Can I forgive him for his lies? We promised we'd get better together back then. Why would he lie to me? No amount of explanations he gives me will stop me from asking the same question. I realize that Emily is over my mother's house and my mother must have gone through a whirlwind, so I prepare breakfast for the two and take it over there. I check my watch before I enter the car, **6:40**. As I am in the car I feel tears sting my eyes and I know why I'm crying, but I wipe them away and put on my sun glasses. My mom answers with a smile that instantly spreads to my mood.

"Hi mom," I say in a cheery voice.

"Hey baby," she says and envelopes me in a hug, which I desperately need and I almost let myself go before I get my emotions in check and pull away.

"Where's Emily, I bought you two breakfast," I say.

"She's asleep, it's only 7 am." She says and I go to wake her up, only to find her already awake.

"Hey Em," I say and she looks at me with a look I have never seen before. It's like she can see through my glasses.

"You found out didn't you?" she asks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"About Noah and the drugs," she says nonchalantly and I frown.

"How long have you known about him?" I ask

"I found out about you _two_ years ago," she says and begins to get up. "I also know that you left him last night in a fury, which I don't understand when you have your own issue too."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say.

"Oh come on Rachel, don't tell me that after what you've experienced this summer you haven't turned to a source of relief," she says bitterly and I look down to the floor.

"I didn't turn to drugs," I say matter-of-factly.

"Oh I know what you turned to," she said and my eyes widened and I heard a door open and my mom enters.

"Emily go downstairs, Rachel made us breakfast," my mom says and Emily listens and my mom turns around to me. "What was that?"

"How much did you hear?" I ask warily.

"Enough," she says and I sigh knowing this would be a long conversation that I would love to postpone.


End file.
